


You're My Player 2... Baby

by kuradicc



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Extreme, Hat, Lemon, M/M, Pure Love, Smut, True Love, Yaoi, idk how to tag, jotaro from part 4, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuradicc/pseuds/kuradicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love... pure love... liek if u cri everytim</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Player 2... Baby

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

[10/05/2016 1:11:08 PM] meow go: pewds/jota otp  
[10/05/2016 1:11:29 PM] janae: i will go down with this ship  
[10/05/2016 1:13:33 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: jotaro knows nothing abt video games....... but one man changes his life forever  
[10/05/2016 1:14:23 PM] janae: jotaro: "he was the only one to teach how to handle the joystick"  
[10/05/2016 1:14:37 PM] janae: he presses me buttons  
[10/05/2016 1:14:44 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: WELL  
[10/05/2016 1:15:06 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: now im imagining pewdie like leaning over jotaro to show him how to play the game and then theyre like too close and they have that Moment  
[10/05/2016 1:15:07 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: gFYGHJKL:"  
[10/05/2016 1:15:13 PM] janae: BKJDFSVBJKSBSKBSVBVSSV  
[10/05/2016 1:15:39 PM] janae: jotaro: "w-what is this... feeling in my chest ? it's like my heart is going oraoraora"  
[10/05/2016 1:16:09 PM] janae: pewdie leans over to teach him how to play mario kart  
[10/05/2016 1:16:42 PM] janae: his stubbly chin scratches against his shoulder, the sensation shoots down jotaro's body to his little jojo in his pants  
[10/05/2016 1:16:56 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: THE LITTLE JOJO  
[10/05/2016 1:17:45 PM] janae: star plat and pewdie's stand having amazing sex  
[10/05/2016 1:17:58 PM] janae: idk what his stand is hskfcbsKHBDVKH  
[10/05/2016 1:18:08 PM] janae: its just a big ol xbox controller  
[10/05/2016 1:18:14 PM] meow go: dldksjOSJSNAMAKSKS  
[10/05/2016 1:18:18 PM] janae: star plat smashes the buttoms  
[10/05/2016 1:18:21 PM] janae: BUTTONS  
[10/05/2016 1:18:23 PM] meow go: star platinum pressidnDKJSJSKS  
[10/05/2016 1:18:23 PM] janae: eh same thing  
[10/05/2016 1:18:35 PM] meow go: BUTTons  
[10/05/2016 1:19:00 PM] janae: pewdie: a-ah! jotaro! pound my buttons even more!! smash dat z!  
[10/05/2016 1:19:03 PM] janae: i fucked  
[10/05/2016 1:19:05 PM] janae: up  
[10/05/2016 1:19:10 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: nnnnnnnnnnnOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[10/05/2016 1:19:16 PM] janae: KBJKSJFVFSBBVFV  
[10/05/2016 1:19:17 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: OH .... F-FELIX SENPAI  
[10/05/2016 1:19:23 PM] janae: FELIX SENPAI IM GDNFVKBSKJCBS  
[10/05/2016 1:19:25 PM] janae: V;SDAKHBVKSBVKBSDVSVS  
[10/05/2016 1:19:50 PM] meow go: bro fist my ass!  
[10/05/2016 1:19:51 PM] janae: pewdie: "do it.. . .call me a binch like what you call ur momma"  
[10/05/2016 1:20:02 PM] janae: jotaro: "....binch"  
[10/05/2016 1:20:10 PM] janae: pewdie: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
[10/05/2016 1:20:13 PM] janae: KJFKVBCSBVKSBVSV'  
[10/05/2016 1:20:19 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: HFGUTJKHYJLH  
[10/05/2016 1:20:24 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: i still love how u called th  
[10/05/2016 1:20:28 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: the little jojo  
[10/05/2016 1:20:39 PM] janae: there is another jojo relative ;)  
[10/05/2016 1:20:49 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: pewdie: (speaking to his dick) whats up little jojo this is PEWWDIepie  
[10/05/2016 1:20:55 PM] janae: JHFVBHBVKSFKSBVKSBSVKVBVSVSF  
[10/05/2016 1:21:00 PM] janae: KHFSVBKSFVKBSFBSF'VSF  
[10/05/2016 1:21:21 PM] janae: PEWDIE: SMASHES HIS PEWDICK AGAINST LITTLE JOJO  
[10/05/2016 1:21:29 PM] janae: theyre havin a  
[10/05/2016 1:21:30 PM] janae: sword fight  
[10/05/2016 1:21:34 PM] janae: real Broes  
[10/05/2016 1:21:37 PM] janae: real Manlu  
[10/05/2016 1:21:39 PM] janae: manly  
[10/05/2016 1:21:41 PM] janae: idk  
[10/05/2016 1:21:43 PM] janae: sorry sam  
[10/05/2016 1:21:45 PM] janae: skfjvbksfbfbvfv  
[10/05/2016 1:21:57 PM] janae: hey they might enjoy it  
[10/05/2016 1:23:29 PM] janae: doesnt pew have a gf  
[10/05/2016 1:23:36 PM] janae: i think shes italian  
[10/05/2016 1:23:40 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: I... i think he does  
[10/05/2016 1:24:44 PM] janae: pewdie's gf: "why.. .sniff.. .why him ? why him over me ? whats so special about him ?"  
[10/05/2016 1:24:59 PM] janae: pewdie: "them bara tiddies tho"  
[10/05/2016 1:25:19 PM] janae: pewdie: "he gives great *ORA*L"  
[10/05/2016 1:25:42 PM] meow go: im crying  
[10/05/2016 1:26:27 PM] janae: so is pewdie's gf  
[10/05/2016 1:26:34 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: Do u think jotaro bungs with his hat on  
[10/05/2016 1:26:37 PM] janae: yes  
[10/05/2016 1:26:49 PM] janae: he doesnt take the fucking thing o ff he probably does it with his hat  
[10/05/2016 1:26:54 PM] janae: jotaroxpewdsxjotaroshat  
[10/05/2016 1:27:35 PM] meow go: he def doesnt take his hat off  
[10/05/2016 1:27:49 PM] janae: yea its glued on his head pretty much  
[10/05/2016 1:27:50 PM] janae: with nut  
[10/05/2016 1:29:27 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: I HATE THE MCCFUCKNG HAT  
[10/05/2016 1:30:50 PM] janae: pewdie: "hey thats a good idea:  
[10/05/2016 1:31:08 PM] janae: pewdie fucks jotoot's hat  
[10/05/2016 1:36:43 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: jotaro watches sadly as 2 nerds try to fuck his hat  
[10/05/2016 1:36:49 PM] janae: NKJDFVNJSKNVSF  
[10/05/2016 1:37:00 PM] janae: jotaro: "yare yare daze..."  
[10/05/2016 1:37:09 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: but what u all dont know is  
[10/05/2016 1:37:19 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: kakyoin has already splashed his emerald in it  
[10/05/2016 1:37:34 PM] janae: KJNDKFJSVBSLKVNLSFBNFSNVFS  
[10/05/2016 1:38:09 PM] janae: kakyoin about to bust a nut*: EMERAAALLLLLDDDDUU SSPPUULLAAAASSSSSHHHHHUUU*  
[10/05/2016 1:38:28 PM] janae: what if just  
[10/05/2016 1:38:28 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: im 100% sure jotaro ora's during s*x  
[10/05/2016 1:38:34 PM] janae: yeah  
[10/05/2016 1:38:40 PM] janae: they all just  
[10/05/2016 1:39:00 PM] janae: say their stand's attack name/catchphrase while banging  
[10/05/2016 1:39:05 PM] janae: like pokemon  
[10/05/2016 1:39:33 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: throwing the pokeball is equivalent to nutting  
[10/05/2016 1:39:44 PM] janae: jotaro: "o-ora ora..." pewdie starts hitting it from the back "ORA ORAORAORAO"  
[10/05/2016 1:39:49 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: NOOFGHJM  
[10/05/2016 1:40:28 PM] janae: kakyoin: "a-ah~! i'm a-about to- splash my emeralds !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EMERALD SPPPLLAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSH "  
[10/05/2016 1:40:46 PM] janae: ITS SPLASHIN EVERYWHERE  
[10/05/2016 1:40:51 PM] janae: kakyoin dies  
[10/05/2016 1:41:25 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: i dont kLIKE THISFOJIGHTYGFDS  
[10/05/2016 1:42:49 PM] janae: dw ive run out of ideas skhbdsvdkbBHDFVHBFKVF  
[10/05/2016 1:42:58 PM] janae: i m like multitasking  
[10/05/2016 1:43:20 PM] janae: fixinig my aesthetic on tumblr, checking twitter, writing pewdie and jotaro smut in the skype chat  
[10/05/2016 1:44:28 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: its real love.  
[10/05/2016 1:46:04 PM] janae: yes  
[10/05/2016 1:46:16 PM] janae: their relationship is #relationshipgoals  
[10/05/2016 1:48:03 PM] meow go: jotaro x pewdie x kakyoin ?  
[10/05/2016 1:48:20 PM] [tries to bite off his arm]: jotakakiepie  
[10/05/2016 1:48:56 PM] janae: sounds like bukkake  
[10/05/2016 1:54:42 PM] meow go: jotakakiepie bukkake


End file.
